Nothing Could Possibly Go Wrong (A Pinecest Fanfiction)
by take71
Summary: The Mystery Twins once again visit Gravity Falls for the summer, but due to miscommunication, they wind up at the Mystery Shack by themselves for a week. No problem, right? Just two teenagers hanging out without supervision. But as the week goes on, they find that their love may be deeper than they think... WARNING: The following story contains incest and sexual situations (smut)
1. Chapter 1 (Pt 1)

"Dipper," Mabel Pines poked her twin brother slightly, trying to wake him up. The twins had just arrived at their destination and Dipper, despite the fact that Mabel had the radio turned all the way up and was playing the most annoying pop songs to ever exist, had fallen asleep during the car trip. He only tilted his head slightly in response to Mabel's poking, his eyes remaining shut.

"Dipper," Mabel repeated, louder this time. She jabbed him in the shoulder, but only got a grunt in response. Sighing, she grabbed a half-empty bottle of water from the cup holder, twisted the cap off and poured the remainder onto Dipper's unsuspecting head. He jumped up and shouted in surprise the instant the cool liquid hit his head.

"Gah!" He said, immediately figuring out what had been poured onto his head and who caused it. He turned to Mabel. "Was that necessary?"

Mabel folded her arms. "Of course it was. I had to wake you somehow and you were being a big grumpy-grump."

Dipper was still annoyed, but decided to let it go. "Fine. What do you want?" He said, irritated.

"We're here." Mabel replied cheerfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Dipper turned to see the building that she parked in front of: the Mystery Shack. Aside from the obvious signs of an aging house, it was pretty much the same from when the twins first came here 4 years ago. The only significant change the twins could see was that the faulty 'S' on the sign that said 'Mystery Shack' was fixed. The twins, however, had changed drastically ever since they first came here.

Mabel, while she was still goofy and quirky, had grown up quite a bit, in more ways than one. She cared less for 'kid stuff' and began to adapt more into an average girl, while still keeping her childish edge. The way she dressed was different, switching from sweaters and skirts to sleeveless tops and cargo shorts, but always brightly coloured and always matching. At this moment, she wore a teal spaghetti strap top with (or course) teal shorts to match. And her hair, which was at one point down to her waist and was straight, now barely passed her shoulders and curled slightly. But despite all the changes, she still seemed like the same person.

Dipper, in contrast, hadn't changed much, but still significantly. He had turned quite serious, compared to his partially immature attitude when he was 12. He seemed to spend more and more time doing things like reading and puzzles as he got older and got less interested in Mabel's antics. His hair was slightly straighter than before but roughly the same length. He dropped wearing the same clothes almost every day but wore nothing but t-shirts and athletic shorts (which was ironic because he hated sports). At this moment, he wore a red t-shirt with white shorts that had red stripes down the side (which was just coincidence, he really didn't care much if he wore matching clothes or not).

Mabel got out of the car and stretched her arms, extending them to the sky as far as they could go. Despite the fact that this was the first summer their parents had let them avoid taking the bus and they were now allowed to drive themselves to Gravity Falls (we have licenses, we might as well use them, had been Dipper's reasoning), they had still been sitting down for quite a few hours and were still sore when they got up.

"That trip took WAY too long, amiright, bro?" Mabel said, laughing a little. She looked at her brother, who had gotten out and was unloading their luggage. "Aw, Dip, you don't have to carry my stuff, you big dork." She smiled as Dipper walked past her, all their stuff in his hands in some way, shape or form.

Dipper tried to give off a dismissing wave, despite his full hands. "Nah. I got it, Mabes." He smiled a little bit before his expression returned to one of struggling, very slowly moving the luggage towards the porch.

Mabel watched her brother in admiration. Just a few years ago, he wouldn't have been able to carry even ONE of those bags, never mind all four at once. Now, while he wasn't exactly a 'manotaur', he could definitely get a ton of heavy lifting done with little consequence.

Guess all that weight lifting is paying off. She thought. She laughed inwardly as she remembered when he first started. She had laughed at him when he couldn't lift a 5lb weight. But then he started to progress and Mabel's mocking came to a stop, and she watched him to admire instead.

 _I wonder if he has any muscles..._ Mabel thought, even though she knew he probably did.

"Mabel, can you open the door for me?" Dipper's request snapped her out of her thoughts. She walked up to the screen door and tried to open it, but the knob wouldn't turn. With both hands and her foot pushing the door, she pulled again, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Locked." Mabel announced, out of breath. Both twins were surprised at this, as they had expected that Soos and Melody would be waiting for them, as per the arrangements.

"Soos!" Mabel yelled in hopes that Soos hadn't forgotten about them and that he was just napping. Before long, Dipper joined in. After a few minutes, it was safe to conclude that he was not in the Shack.

"I'm gonna call him." Dipper announced, whipping his phone out from his pocket, scrolling down the contacts screen until they found Soos' number. It only took a few rings for the other end to pick up.

"You got the Soos." The familiar voice of the man(child) the twins had grown to be best friends with. He was in a especially good mood that day, as he emphasized his name in the greeting.

"Hey, Soos." Dipper smiled. Soos was always a pleasure to be around and talk to, even if he was childish.

"Oh, hey dude." Soos said. "How's it hanging?"

"Not bad. Not bad." Dipper then decided to cut to the chase. "Hey, where are you, man? Mabel and I just showed up at the Shack and you're not here."

A pause. "What are you there?"

Dipper was confused by this question. "What do you mean, what are we doing here? We come to Gravity Falls every summer, remember?"

"Of course I remember, dude. But school doesn't end for another week." Soos said, his tone filled with confusion.

"Not for our school, we don't." Dipper replied, irritated that this conversation was even happening. "Didn't Melody tell you?"

Another pause."Hang on one sec." Dipper could hear the phone being placed down somewhere. He took the opportunity to take his phone away from his ear for a moment.

Mabel, who had stayed quiet the entire time, had a worried look on her face, as she had picked up on the gist of the conversation. The agreements were made with Melody over the phone and the twins had told her to tell Soos about it. Now they could see that somehow communication had been screwed up and now the twins were stuck at the Shack, with no one home and no desire to go back for the summer (too boring).

Eventually, Dipper heard the phone being picked up again and pressed his against his ear.

"Sorry, dude. She must've forgotten or something." Soos apologized. Before Dipper could ask the question that he was dying to ask, Soos supplied him with the answer.

"Listen, I'm on vacation and I kinda saved up a lot for this." He said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Dipper asked. "We can't stand out here until you get back."

"Don't worry, dude. I'll call Wendy and she'll be over there in no time. She'll give you everything you need." Soos' words flew out of his mouth as soon as he could. "Sorry, dude. I messed up bad."

Dipper instantly felt a tidal wave of guilt rush over him. "No worries, dude. It happens." He said, as calm as he was before the confusion started. "Enjoy your vacation."

The twins could practically see the smile on Soos' face. "Thanks, dude. Oh, and say 'Hi' to Mabel for me."

"Hi, Soos." Mabel yelled into the phone, making sure she was heard.

"Sup, hambone." Soos yelled back. "Okay, dudes. See you when I get back. Oh, and Dipper? Don't raise the dead again, kay?" Soos joked, which earned a laugh from Mabel and a groan from Dipper.

Dipper hung up the phone after saying his goodbye and slid it back in his pocket.

"You know what this means, right broseph?" Mabel asked. When she didn't get a response, she answered her own question. "It means I get to spend more quality time with my Dippingsauce." She smiled and ruffled Dipper's hair, which he responded with the same action and pretty soon, they had turned the childish play into an all-out noogie war. Both of them laughed as each tried to mess with the other's hair and avoid the same fate. As they were doing this, they both had the exact same thought.

 _This is gonna be a fun week._

 **Hey everyone! Yes, I know there's no Pinecest OR Smut yet and the second half of the chapter was weak, yada yada yada. Don't worry, things should pick up soon.**

 **Remember to review, because if you don't, I have to assume you didn't like it and that doesn't sit well with me.**

 **Well, I hope you have an awesome day and I hope to see you read more of this. Until then... I gave you a code to crack. Whoever cracks it will, no scam, get a follow, a mention and a lifetime supply of oxygen. Okay, cy'all later.**

16-9-14-5-3-5-19-20 9-19 6-9-14-5-3-5-19-20


	2. Chapter 1 (Pt 2)

**Credit to iDisk6203 on Wattpad and ScoutTheTrackerPup on on figuring out the code, which was "Pinecest Is Finecest". It will be much harder next time, I promise.**

"Wendy!" The twins shouted excitedly in unison as they saw the redhead park her beat-up red truck beside Mabel's blue car. They ran up to it and greeted her with a hug attack the instant she got out of her truck. This wasn't unusual, as this happened every time the twins returned to Gravity Falls and they missed her a lot every time they left.

"Whoa, don't kill me guys." Wendy said, partially laughing. "I missed you guys too, but you don't see me choking the life out of you." She added. When they finally released her from their tight hug, Dipper made a quick obversation of the redhead.

Wendy hadn't seemed to change at all since they first met. She still had the long red hair and was the still the cool, rebellious teenager that Dipper had a crush on when he was younger, except now she was an adult following in her father's footsteps as a lumberjack instead of going to college. That was pretty much all that had changed.

"Good to see you again." Wendy said, ruffling Dipper's hair out of habit. It was the second time that day that someone messed with his hair, but this time he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled as she walked past him. Mabel nudged him and winked as she tried to hold in a giggle.

Wendy pulled a ring of keys from her pocket, picking one out and unlocking the door with little trouble.

"Where'd you get the key?" Mabel questioned.

"Soos asked me to check on the Shack while he and Melanie were on vacation." Wendy held the door open for the twins. "But once or twice I slept here for the night just so I could get away from my dad. Just don't tell Soos." She looked directly at Dipper.

Were it not for the fact that he was carrying both his and Mabel's bags inside, he would have pretended to seal his lips and throw away the key, in which Wendy would return. Instead, he resorted to giving a simple nod. She nodded back.

Dipper managed to carry the bags three-quarters of the way up the stairs before the girls finally stepped in and took one of Mabel's bags each. With the newfound help, the trio made it to the attic in almost no time.

When they walked into the twins' old room, it looked like no one had ever lived there. Cobwebs and dust covered the room that hadn't been touched since they stayed there last summer. Dipper, despite seeing this sight multiple times, cringed a little, while Mabel's face lit up. The place had always felt like home to her, no matter the state. Wendy, however, swiped her finger across a nearby bookshelf, bring nearly a inch's worth of dust with it.

"Man, someone really needs to dust up here once a while." She commented. "Stan used to keep this place clean, but Soos... not so much." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Dipper said, triggered by the mention of one of his Great Uncles. "How is he and Ford doing, by the way?"

Wendy shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't heard from them since you were last here."

"That's weird." Mabel said as she began to take her things out of her bags and put them into drawers. "You'd think they'd call at least once."

"Yeah, no kidding." Wendy replied, her tone clearly stating the conversation had come to a dead end. Luckily, at that moment, she remembered why she was there.

"Oh, right." Wendy reached in her pocket and pulled out a handful of crumpled bills and a even more crumpled piece of paper, both of which she gave to Dipper.

"You should have enough food for a week, but there's 100 bucks just in case. The paper's my number. Call me just in case anything goes wrong." She explained. "And.. that's about it. I think you two can manage, unless you want me to babysit."

Both twins shook their heads no. Wendy laughed.

"That's what I thought." She smiled. "Later, dorks." She waved before turning to exit the attic.

"Wait." Dipper called and Wendy stopped. "Wanna stay and chat for a bit?"

She turned around, a sad expression on her face. "Sorry, man, but Dad's expecting me home." She saw the defeated look on Dipper's face and added, "But maybe later, kay?" And just like that, she left the attic and then the Shack.

Dipper sighed. He had been looking forward to catching up with her and felt deflated that she had to leave so quickly. He had gotten over his crush on her, but she was still one of his best friends and was still someone he loved to hang out. It was nothing more than that, however Mabel thought different.

"Uh-oh!" She poked her brother in the ribs. "Somebody's still in LOOOOVE!" She sang "love" to emphasize it.

Dipper felt himself turn red. "What? No!" He said defensively. "I'm over her, Mabel, and have been for years."

"Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it." She teased. "Face it, bro. You were gawking at her when she showed up."

"I was not, I was just..." He trailed off, his lack of energy failing him. "Look, Mabel. It's been a long day and I don't want to argue about that right now. How about I make dinner?"

"Make pancakes and you got a deal!" Mabel shot back.

Dipper laughed. "Of course. Anything for my favorite Mabel."

She smiled. "Thanks bro." She then leaned in and gave Dipper a quick peck on the cheek, an action that not even she expected to do.

They stared at each other for a second, unsure of what to do, until Mabel began to blush. She maintained her poise long enough to turn around and walk out like nothing happened, leaving her twin to ponder what had just happened.

The rest of the evening continued like nothing had happened. The twins cooked a breakfast-like dinner (pancakes, turkey bacon, the works), watched terrible horror movies and enjoyed each other's company. It was the most fun that either of them had in quite some time.

But when Mabel finally fell asleep, Dipper's mind wandered back to the (seemingly) harmless kiss on the cheek from earlier.

 _Why did she do that? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Or was it... No! Don't think like that, Dipper. There's no way she likes me that way... right? It was just an accident. Yeah, that's it. An accident. That's all._

 _...right?_

 **Hey fellow Pinecest shippers. Finally done Pt. 2 of Chapter 1. Here's you code to crack:**

 **14-26-25-22-15 19-26-8 26 11-15-26-13...**

 **This code has major plot details so please PM me the answer and NOT in the comments. If you guess correct, you will, no scam, receive an empty cardboard box. Again, this is NOT a scam, I will hide it somewhere in your house. All you have to do is find it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (vote and/or comment if you did), I hope y'all keep reading and I'll see you guys next time. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Pt 1)

**One quick thing before I begin. ScoutTheTrackerPup once again figured out the code. I'm not telling you what it was though. Anyways, enjoy!**

Sunlight crept over Dipper as he forced his eyes open. Even though he didn't have a watch; he could tell that it was late morning and that Mabel was probably already up, and had been for hours.

As he stood up to stretch, he felt a crunch beneath his feet. When he moved them, he saw a crushed popcorn kernel, along with about twenty uncrushed others.

He groaned. _Mabel, why do you NEVER clean up after yourself?_ He thought before realizing he was just as guilty of the mess as she was. Defeated, he walked to the kitchen to find breakfast.

The fridge didn't look very appealing; there was very little food in there and the food that WAS there looked like it was bought years ago.

Dipper rolled his eyes. He loved his Grunkle Stan, but he NEVER cleaned the fridge. Ever. It was now at the uncleanable stage and had been for years now.

 _I'll just get a granola bar from my bag, then_. He thought. It wasn't his first option or even top 10, but his stomach was growling and everything in the fridge would probably kill him on the first bite.

He walked upstairs to the attic to find Mabel already in their room, humming a tune, with the door about halfway ajar. Without a second thought, Dipper barged into the room.

"Hey, Mabel. Have you seen my-" He cut himself off as his face turned redder than a tomato. There was his sister, only in a pink bra and matching panties. She heard him and turned around. Dipper expected her to get super mad and yell at him to get out and probably chase him out with a broom.

But she didn't. She just smiled. "Morning, Dips." She greeted him happily. She then noticed his dark red face and the few beads of sweat rolling down his face and frowned. "Something wrong?"

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he stood there, umoving and staring at Mabel's partially naked body like an idiot. As much as he wanted to turn away, his eyes were glued to his twin's slightly curvy figure.

It finally hit Mabel what was happening and she smiled micheviously. "Ohhhh, busted!" She said mockingly. "You were staring at me, weren't you?"

Dipper finally snapped out of his trance and would've turned even redder, except that wasn't even possible at this point. "N-n-no!" He defended himself. "It's just-"

Mabel laughed. "It's okay, bro. I'm just messing with you. I don't care." As she looked at herself in the mirror, Dipper could feel a tent forming in his pants. He needed to get out of there, fast.

"I think I should leave." Dipper stumbled over his words, failing to keep his composure.

Mabel turned to face him. "Why? Just because you're embarassed to see me like this?"

Dipper bit his lip. "Kinda..." He was finding it extremely difficult to keep his eyes on hers. Before Mabel could respond, he walked out of the room, using his left hand to shield his eyes away from his half-naked sister.

He made a beeline for the bathroom, rinsing his sweat off of his forehead. The cold water also helped to cool his face off. Fortunately for him, the bulge in his pants had disappeared, so he didn't have to worry about that.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He mentally scolded himself. _That's your sister, your TWIN sister no less. I shouldn't be looking at her like that. Although she did look kinda... NO! Stop it! Why. Are. You. Messing. With. Me. Brain!?_

Dipper wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. He wasn't sure of what he was feeling. But he was sure of one thing: he was still hungry.

Dipper found himself not watching, but blankly staring at the TV. He did this whenever nothing interesting was on. Right now he was 'watching' a rerun of Cash Wheel. He had never really gotten into game shows, partially because he knew it was mostly luck and partially because Grunkle Stan had something to say every five fucking seconds.

"Hey."

He turned to see Mabel, fully clothed this time, in a lavender sleeveless shirt and purple cargo shorts. With little effort, she underhandedly tossed him an object in her left hand. The object hit Dipper in the forehead, just above his eyebrows, and landed in his lap.

A granola bar.

"Figured you were hungry." She explained, her right hand rubbing her opposite shoulder nervously.

"Thanks." Dipper nodded. He opened the wrapper with ease and took a bite.

"Dipper." Mabel began, but then hesitated. "About what happened back there-"

He cut her off. "Let's just forget about it, kay?" He said quickly, keeping his eyes on his snack.

"Okay." Mabel agreed. "But first, I wanna say that I'm sorry."

Dipper stopped eating. "Why?"

"I-I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable. That was my fault."She explained. "I should've kicked you out."

"With a broom?" Dipper's thoughts were turned into words before he even knew it. He also couldn't help the small smile from forming on his face as he imagined his sister chasing him out with a broom, the object repeatedly hitting him in the head.

"Hmm, good idea." Mabel grinned evilly, clearly sharing the same thoughts with her brother. She then changed to a happier smile. "Or better yet...how about we go monster hunting today?"

This got Dipper's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah. It could be fun." Mabel said, getting more excited with every word. "What do you say, little bro? One more time, for old times sake?" She held out her hand for a high five.

Dipper gladly high-fived her. "Let's do it," he said, with as much entusiasm as Mabel. "And I'm not your little bro." He added.

"Yes you are." Mabel said proudly.

"By five minutes!" Dipper said, slightly annoyed.

"Five minutes is still older, bro." She shot back. "And besides, I've got one thing you don't."

"And what's that?" He challenged.

"I've got my..." Mabel reached into her pocket but pulled out nothing. She groaned. "Aw, cheese sticks. I left my grappling hook in the attic." Her face showed disappointment briefly but then lit up again. "I know! Let's raid Ford's study for cool stuff to take with us."

Dipper didn't even pause to think of the consequences. "Last one down there cooks dinner tonight." He declared, running towards the secrer door disguised as a vending machine.

"Oh no you don't!" Mabel yelled, chasing after him.

 **And done! I hoped you liked it. If you did, please comment and vote. Feedback keeps me going.**

 **Here's the code for this part: DOXMMIFKD ELLH!**

 **Whoever cracks it first gets a mention in next chapter.**

 **Anyways, have a decent one.** ✌

 **-take71**


	4. Chapter 2 (Pt 2)

While Mabel was in her bed, sleeping soundly, Dipper was still wide awake, thinking about the twins' day together.

They had spent the entire day wandering through the forest and looking for something new and excited. Unfortunately, everything they saw, they had seen before. Gravity Falls seemed to get less and less mysterious every year, it seemed. However, that didn't stop the twins from joking around, taking pictures and just plain enjoying the view and each others company. It was a fun day for both of them.

Except this time, it was different. At least for Dipper.

Instead of focusing on monsters and anomalies, Dipper was focused on Mabel. Her jokes seemed funnier, she seemed more fun that usual and he actually saw her as beautiful for the first time. Not that she wasn't attractive to him before, but now it was emphasized, so much that he couldn't ignore it. The way her hair glowed in the sunshine, her cute-as-a-button nose, her beautiful eyes...

 _Argh! God dammit, Dipper!_ Dipper thought angrily. _What's wrong with you, man?_

He couldn't figure out how he went to sleep that night. All he knew is that Mabel never left his mind.

Dipper groaned as he felt someone (or something) painfully squeezed his nose. He cracked his eyes open far enough to see Mabel, her face barely seeable through the darkness of the very early morning.

"Mabel?" He squinted.

"Yep." She confirmed, her voice lacking her usual energy. Dipper came to the conclusion that she was still sleepy.

Dipper rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

Mabel's left hand rubbed her bare opposite shoulder. It was then that Dipper realized that she was only wearing a bra and panties. It wasn't unusual for her to wear that. He knew that it was what she slept in. But the fact that she wore the same ones she wore during their previous awkward events made Dipper's face turn red. Lucky for him, it was very difficult to see it in the dark.

"Sorry for bugging you at..." Mabel paused to check her phone for the time. "...1 in the morning, but... I've been thinking about something all day and I need to get it off my chest." The look on her face gave away that she was nervous.

Mabel could barely see it, but Dipper smiled anyway. It was both a happy and sad smile. Happy because he loved that his sister decided to talk to him over anyone else. He loved that she could count on him, the way he counted on her. It was also sad because something was really bothering her. He could see it in her eyes.

"Sure, Mabel. What's up?"

She began playing with her hair. "I... don't know how I'm gonna say this. It's really embarassing." Not even the dark could hide Mabel's crimson red blush. "You promise you won't judge me?"

Dipper shook his head. "Don't worry." He assured her. "No matter how weird or stupid or even illegal it is, I'll understand."

Mabel smiled. "Thanks, bro." She paused, staring into his eyes as she tried to gather up her courage.

"I-I..." Suddenly, she stopped and hung her head. "I-I can't say it. I'm sorry for waking you up. Goodnight." She said plainly, standing up from the edge of Dipper's and began to walk back to her own. But halfway there, she stopped.

"Wait." Mabel said, without turning around.

"Yes?" Dipper, who hadn't moved since he was woken up, watched her as she turned around slowly. Why is she acting this way? He wondered.

Mabel slowly walked to the head of Dipper's bed, where he lied, her steps full of hesitation. She stopped at the very edge and leaned over him, her face only mere inches from his.

There was a few seconds of silence. Dipper's eyes were locked onto Mabel's and vice versa. Neither of them moved. Then suddenly, Mabel closed her eyes and began to lean in.

"Mabel?" Dipper said, but she didn't seem to hear him, as she continued to get closer. Three inches apart, then two, then one and then he felt her lips touch his. The kiss was only intended to be for a split second, but in that time, Dipper felt something ignite inside of him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tighter.

In the back of his mind, Dipper knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was wrong, forbidden, taboo. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Is this how I feel about her? He wondered as he began to run his fingers through his twin's hair, loving the way the little soft curls felt.

To Dipper's surprise, Mabel suddenly began licking at his lips, wanting entrance to his mouth. He had never used tongue in a kiss before. Hell, until about a minute earlier, he had never been kissed on the lips. But he opened his mouth anyway, granting access to it.

The twins began exploring the other's mouths, their tongues dancing wildly with each other. This pushed Dipper to become bolder, sliding one hand from her hair to further down, feeling the smooth skin on her partially bare back.

He began to feel something rising in his crotch and rising fast. That's when he realized that at some point, Mabel had positioned herself so that she sat directly on his crotch.

They pushed even further, deepening their kiss and making their tongues explore every part of their mouths. Mabel began to copycat her brother, putting one hand firmly in his hair and the other slid under his shirt, feeling the bare back of her twin.

Both twins gasped as Mabel experimented rocking her hips slightly against his. Feeling both of their crotch areas against each other gave them a feeling that neither of them could get masturbating. The new sensation pushed Dipper into overdrive, breaking the kiss to reach for the back of his sister's bra, trying to undo it but finding himself unsuccessful.

But as he fumbled with the piece of underwear, a realization hit him. He retracted his hands from his twin and stopped moving his hips. This broke their grinding rhythm, causing Mabel to stop as well.

"Dipper? What's the matter?" She asked. It was too dark to see, but her brother still could imagine the almost-hurt look on her face.

"What's the matter!?" Dipper repeated. "Mabel, you're my twin, for god's sake! We shouldn't even be thinking about doing this, letting alone actually doing this!"

For a few seconds a pause filled the air until Mabel spoke up. "But-"

Dipper cut her off. "No. This has to stop, right now, before this get out of hand. Okay?"

Another pause this time, way longer than the first. However, Dipper didn't expect to have Mabel wrap her arms around him, locking him into a hug. He also didn't expect for her to start crying while her head was buried in his shoulder.

"You're right." She finally said through her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm so, so sorry, Dipper."

Dipper just held her in his arms, letting Mabel cry as much as she wanted. She apologized over and over again. He just let her do whatever she needed at that time.

But after only a few minutes, she stopped. It wasn't until Dipper heard a snore that he knew she was asleep. Due to their long hunt, she was already exhausted and sleep-deprived, and had just fallen asleep in her brother's arms.

Quickly, but gently, Dipper picked his sister and walked over to her bed. He placed her on it. He watched for a minute before he covered her with a blanket. He then retreated to his own bed, his mind racing. Finally, he fell asleep, with one last thought on his mind.

 _We're going to fix this, Mabel. I don't know how, but somehow we're gonna fix this together._


	5. Chapter 3 (Pt 1)

It had been a long time since Dipper had made pancakes. He remembered the Saturday mornings back home, working alongside Mabel and their mother, while also trying to keeping his twin from dumping too many sprinkles into the batter. He recalled not being much of a help, in fact messing things up quite a lot.

But there he was, watching the griddle like a hawk, trying to guess when to flip the half-pancake over.

Dipper had woken up early, before the sun had come up. Immediately, memories of Mabeling making out with him flooded his mind. He almost began to panic, until he remembered the last thing he said.

 _We're going to fix this, Mabel. I don't know how, but somehow we're gonna fix this together._

So Dipper hatched a plan. It wasn't great, but it was worth a shot. He needed to get Mabel to talk to him instead of hiding from him, and he hoped this plan would work.

Given that the pancake mix in the Shack had long expired, Dipper took a quick trip to the grocery store. The pancakes were a crucial part of the plan. He didn't call his plan Operation Pancake Trap for nothing.

 _Okay, step one. Set the trap._ Dipper thought to himself. _I just have to be patient._

Moments later, he heard a creak by the stairs. He didn't have to look to know it was Mabel, with the smell of her favorite breakfast dish drawing her to the kitchen.

He smiled. _Gotcha._ Then he mentally smacked himself for how creepy he made that sound in his head.

"Pancakes?" Mabel guessed as she walked in. "Aww. Dip, you shouldn't have."

 _Okay, step two. False sense of security._ Dipper almost smacked himself for real for how twisted his thoughts sounded.

Dipper smiled. "Anything for my favorite twin. Also, nothing else in this old Shack was edible, so I figured why not?" He tensed up as he felt Mabel hug his back.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" She said. "You're my favorite bro-bro." With that, she released himm

 _Alright, last ste_ _p. You can do this._

He turned fo face his twin. "Mabel, about last night-"

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

Dipper cocked his head in surprise. "What?" He was even more caught off guard when Mabel wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. "I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking straight. I was tired. I don't even know why it happened. I'm so, so sorry."

Dipper hugged his sister back. "It's okay, Mabel."

"I'm messed up." Mabel continued, starting to cry. "Something's wrong with me."

Dipper pulled away from the hug, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Mabel, look at me. Nothing's wrong with you, okay? We just both made a mistake. Let's just move forward, okay?"

Mabel sniffled. "Are you sure things aren't... weird, between us?"

"You're my favorite twin. Nothing's gonna change that. Okay?"

Mabel put hands on her hips. "I'm your ONLY twin."

Dipper smiled. "Doesn't make it any less true."

"Dork." Mabel said to no one. She cleared her throat. "Oh, and Dip?"

"Yeah."

"Your pancakes are burning."

"DAMMIT!" Dipper rushed over to the griddle while Mabel laughed so hard that she nearly fell over. The pancakes were beyond saving, so he was forced to toss them out and pour new batter onto the griddle.

"Hey, Dippingsauce." Mabel spoke up. "When's the last time we did a movie marathon?"

Dipper thought about it. "I actually can't remember."

Mabel smiled. "You know what that means... time for another one!" She shouted triumphantly. "Lemme get into movie-watching clothes." With that, she ran up the stairs.

Dipper turned his attention back to the pancakes, relieved. The twins had finally resolved their problem and everything seemed to be back to normal. Almost.

 _I don't get it._ He thought. _I patched things up with Mabel. We're back to normal. And we're gonna spend the day doing nothing but watching movies and being lazy._

 _So, why do I feel like I made a big mistake?_

Leave your thoughts and questions in a review, and I'll do my best to reply.


End file.
